


Ineffable husbands high school Au

by GodOfCake



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, FUCK, Friends to Lovers, High School, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sleepovers, Work In Progress, help i cant stop tagging, its a boring cliche fanfiction what more do you want, oh well, sorry for anyone reading this!, this is literal shit but thats okay and i fix it later, wow this sounds just like a destiel thing one time, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfCake/pseuds/GodOfCake
Summary: yall its literally all in the title ^anyways this is my first time posting something on here and ill totally get it if you open it, read a sentence, and close it because its not that well written.i've yet to edit it but i will come back and do that soon (probably).





	1. Chapter 1 (because my limited imagination has run out)

The freedom of summer was about to be torn out from under Aziraphale's feet. By that, I just mean school was starting up again today. He leaned on the sturdy sides of the sink as he told himself encouragements through the mirror. His snow blond hair was done up in a shaggy yet adorning way. Earlier he’d thrown on a well fitting t-shirt and some jeans, it wasn’t really his style, but you can’t really wear a tux to school and not get made fun of for it, so casual clothes were fine.  
“Aziraphale it’s time to go to school, hurry up!” Gabriel, his brother, called from downstairs. Grabbing his bag, he ran down the stairs, picked up an apple for breakfast, and made his way to the car where Gabriel was waiting. Without a word, they began the long silent ride to the school, because for some reason, their parents picked to put them in the one furthest away from their house, even though there was a perfectly good one only a few miles away, but oh well, parents are weird.

Anthony J. Crowley followed his daily morning routine, take a shower, get dressed, brush his teeth, do up his hair, and eat breakfast. Now Crowley didn’t really go as Anthony, he found it too goody two shoes sounding and went by Crowley instead. Nobody called him Anthony anymore, even the teachers got in habit of using his surname.  
He was excited for the first day of school, it was always made him feel more organized, he sucked at managing time that didn’t have a strict schedule so he was highly appreciative of having timed classes and such. Though he did wish the classes were shorter and lunch was longer, but so did all the students. He walked silently to his bus stop, his earphones in and undoubtedly playing queen, though he’d never admit to listening to it since his groups' music type was rap, which personally he thought sucked, but, he had to blend in with them because he was perfect bullying material. When he got to the bus stop a few familiar faces lounged on the benches, well, they were familiar in the sense that he had seen them every day for the past few years, though he never actually talked to them. He claimed a spot on a half-empty bench and pulled out his homework, scribbling in random answers because he still got points for turning it in, even if it was complete rubbish. Eventually, the bus pulled up and everyone filed in, sitting in their usual seats.

(sorry this part is so short! I've only just started writing it,,,)


	2. something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Swear I'll Start making the chapters longer soon!

Gabriel pulled into the student parking lot. As soon as the car stopped Aziraphale got out and rushedly began walking into the school. He was excited, It was his first day of being a sophomore after all. There was still quite a while till classes began, and Aziraphale saw old groups start forming huddles in the halls, probably chattering about their summer lives.  
He didn't really have a group, he never has, sometimes he’ll make a few acquaintances in his classes so he has someone to do partner projects with, but aside from that, he was pretty much a loner. He didn't mind being one though, it kind of made him invisible and that helped him as to not being bullied.  
Deciding to wait outside, he sat on a small bench and got out one of his favorite books at the time, it was obviously Romeo and Juliet because why not. A few minutes ticked by and Aziraphale got to read in peace, that was until the bus rolled up being loud as a bulldozer. He packed his book back into his bag figuring since the bus was here, classes were probably only a few moments away. He waited ‘til the other kids had shuffled out in an uneven line, they were all the same kids from last year, only one or two new faces were mingled among them. Then out came the boy that really made him question his sexuality, Crowley. He’d been in a few of the same classes with Aziraphale, which is why he knew his name, but he had never mustered up the courage to talk to him. It was just something about him that made Aziraphale’s heart race and his palms sweat. 

Crowley walked out of the bus, backpack slung over one shoulder. Most people would probably think he was doing it to be cool, which was sort of the case because last year when he began doing it, it was an attempt to be so. But now he honestly didn't really seem to care about being cool as much and he just does it out of habit. He made his way into the school, but not noticing the boy staring at him. Crowley didn't mention it to the boy, seeing as that’d be awkward and plus he just looked like he’d zoned out and his eyes just happened to fall on him, though it had happened a few times before with the same kid, but Crowley was oblivious and never questioned it.  
The bell signaling classes rang throughout the crowded hallways, Multiple people huffed but scurried on their way, though Crowley was already in his classroom, along with a few others of his posse. They didn't stop their talking until the room was full and the teacher began the lesson. 

The lessons were long and boring to Aziraphale, well aside from language arts, he loved that one. The minutes ticked by and eventually turned to hours, you wouldn't believe how thankful he was for the lunch bell. He didn't necessarily mind that he didn't have a table to sit at, rather he’d just find an open spot in the field behind the school or eat in the library.  
In fact, he was probably thinking of where to sit when he accidentally ran into Michael, one of the most popular kids in school. It all kind of played through his head in less than a second, you know, his life.  
“Watch it, nerd!” Michael yelled and glared at the younger teen.  
“Sorry! I was lost in thought, I really didn't mean to!” He scrambled looking around for something to focus his eyes on.  
Michael just huffed, surprisingly not picking to fight. They stood still for a moment and then forced a faux smile “why don’t you sit with us during lunch” Michael asked with him as though trying to redeem himself from yelling at the kid earlier.  
“ Uh- about that I think I’ll just go and sit in the library like I do every other day, I really don’t want to be a bother” he stuttered, his eyes looking at everything but Michael.  
“no I insist you must come to sit with us, you’d hardly be a bother, besides were trying to a few new people in our group anyway. Plus nobody has bullied you yet, so it’s better to join before they start” they suggested shrugging, though it wasn’t really a suggestion. Aziraphale thought for a moment, except there wasn't much to think about because the only thing running through his mind was that he really didn't want to get on Michaels bad side, so with a hasty nod he was in.  
"great" Michaels voice was smooth yet evil sounding, surprisingly, so much so that Aziraphale failed to notice the malicious grin which tugged at the corners of their lips.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyssssss,,, sorry I haven’t updated in a while, I’ve been out camping and didn’t have my laptop with me so.   
> Here’s another short chapter, this one may have an extraordinary amount of typos because I haven’t got the energy to read through it and correct them. Well yeah so here’s this :/

Crowley pushed his way through the crowded cafeteria, holding his small bag of food close. He grumbled whenever someone ran into him but never stopped to confront them unlike some people he was walking with. Hastur, Ligur, and beelzebub, depending on the person, would ultimately shove them back or knock whatever food they had out, be it in a bag or on a tray, to the floor. And thought they did this to people at random, they also seemed to aim for one of the other main groups. Now see these two groups as the demons and the angels, the demons being the clique Crowley joined. They were basically the goths and the baddies, whereas the angels, the posse Aziraphale is about to rather unknowingly join, are the rich and bratty kids.   
“Hey Crowley,” Hastur approached him with a smirk, “I dare you to knock that pretty boys tray” he said pointing to the kid who was staring at Crowley earlier.  
“Oh, I don’t know he hasn’t really done anything wrong has he?” Crowley stammered, attempting to swallow the lump building in his throat.   
“Oh come on, you aren’t a wuss, are you?” Hasturs words were soaked in menace and made him shiver, he shook his head lightly and made his way over to the bleached blond boy. Though only half way to him Crowley nearly began hyperventilating. That’s what anxiety does to ya.  
He approached him with a slight nod and without thinking whispered “I’m so sorry for this I’ll find you after school and pay you back for it” the other teen just looked utterly confused and continued to look lost as Crowley hit the tray out of his hand and speed walked back to Hastur.   
Crowley just stuck his tongue Hastur and scrunched up his nose until they sat down and began making rude remarks about fellow students. Though Crowley was silent and watching the blond kid desperately clean up his spilt food and dumping it in the trash.

Aziraphale was frozen to the spot when his long-time ginger haired crush walked right up to him.   
“I’m sorry for this, I’ll find you after school and pay you back for it.” The words took a moment to process in his mind but by the time they had, the boy had already pushed his tray of food to the ground and disappeared back into the crowd of students. After a moment of looking for him he realized that a few kids were starting to snicker at him which resulted in him quickly scooping up the food and throwing it away then run to the library to get out of sight of everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> leave Kudos if you'd like! but you don't have to, of course!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://godofcake.tumblr.com/


End file.
